In Light of Later Events
by Elizabeth Culmer
Summary: When Ginny was seven, her mother finally got around to explaining exactly who this You Know Who person was.


**Summary:** When Ginny was seven, her mother finally got around to explaining exactly who this You-Know-Who person was.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** This fic was inspired by word #55 on the 15minuteficlets livejournal community. It's loosely set in the same universe as "Secrets," my novel-length WIP about Ginny during CoS, but you don't need to have read that for this story. Any canon goofs, grammar mistakes, continuity errors, implausible characterizations, boring passages, and Americanisms are entirely my fault.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**In Light of Later Events...  
**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Ginny was seven, her mother finally got around to explaining exactly who this You-Know-Who person was. He was an evil wizard called Lord Voldemort, and he wanted to rule the world and kill all Muggle-born witches and wizards. And his followers were called Death Eaters, and some of them were still around, like the Malfoys, and Ginny was to watch out for them because Death Eaters didn't just kill Muggle-borns, but also anyone who disagreed with them, like Ginny's two dead uncles.

"But Harry Potter killed the bad wizard, right?" interrupted Ginny.

"That's right," said Mum.

"Was it a really big fight, with curses and fire and everything going boom?"

"Er, no," said Mum. "Nobody's quite sure what happened, but Harry Potter is only eight -- Ron's age -- so he was just a baby at the time."

"Then how'd he live?" asked Ginny.

"Because he's very special and his parents loved him very much," said Mum, "just like your father and I love you. Now run along; your father will be home soon and I have to start dinner."

Ginny went out to the front yard and amused herself by tossing pebbles at the chickens. She would have gone to find Ron, but he was off doing _boy_ things with the twins and she'd agreed to leave him alone if he went flying with her tomorrow. And Sarah Peasegood, her other friend, was stuck doing maths and things for her Muggle school. So Ginny had nothing to do but think about You-Know-Who and Harry Potter.

Even if Harry Potter was only a baby, she decided, he still must have been awfully brave. She could remember back to when she was still in her crib, and it was scary when she was alone in the dark and nobody came. It must have been lots worse to have his parents killed and an evil wizard cursing him.

So she still liked Harry Potter.

But You-Know-Who didn't make any sense. First of all, what was the point of going around killing people? Ginny didn't like hurting people, much, unless it was the twins and they'd just played a trick on her; she'd much rather go flying, or maybe hunt dragons like Charlie wanted to do when he left Hogwarts next year.

Even if You-Know-Who thought hurting people was good, he was still stupid. His name was stupid, and his people had a stupid name too. Who wanted to eat death anyway? That sounded icky. And he got killed trying to kill a baby, which was the stupidest way to die she'd ever heard of, except maybe the Diggory family ghost, who'd strangled himself in his bedsheets and died in his sleep.

Now if _she_ ever wanted to go around killing people, she wouldn't call herself Lady Ginevra or make up some stupid name. No, she'd be just Ginny Weasley, and nobody would know who she was; that way nobody would ever suspect her. And if she had people, she'd call them something sensible, like the Good Army. That would trick people into thinking they were the good wizards. And she really wouldn't go around cursing babies. That was just mean. And besides, what was the point of having people if you went and did everything yourself?

Ginny thought she could do a much better job of being evil than this Lord Voldemort. And nobody would ever call her something as silly as You-Know-Who.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A.N.** Thank you for reading, and please review! I appreciate all comments, but I'm particularly interested in knowing what parts of the story worked for you, what parts didn't, and _why_.


End file.
